Total drama: wawanakwa chronicles
by The Speed Force
Summary: 14 teens. An evil host. 500,000 dollars. Nuff said


TOTAL DRAMA : THE ISLAND

**hey there! I want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this little creation of mine. well here ya go enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUZING.**

**CHAPTER 2**

The camera pans to an old abandoned camp that looks dirty and run down as if it hasn't been cleaned in years. A man is standing on an old nearly broken down boat dock, he has shiny black hair that looks like he is wearing to much hair gel,tan skin,a five o'clock shadow and dark black eyes. he is wearing a blue button up shirt and green pants. he currently looks very impatient.

"Ugh,when are those bratty kid getting here? I'm starting to get very chaffed over here" he said very whiney. A intern runs up to him and whispers something in his ear and Chris awkwardly looks into the camera and then pushes the intern away."Hi I'm Chris Mclean and i want to welcome you to Total Drama Island! The best reality show out there! Taking place here at wonderful camp wawanakwa!",as he said that the camp wawanakwa sign falls off the mantle.

Chris continues, "14 teenagers will compete in easy wonderful challenges,eat 5 star food, and sleep in luxurious deluxe cabins... just kidding! he laughed. "And in the end only one camper will be left standing and get that sweet,sweet 500,000 dollars, or they could pick the secret box of awesomeness!".

The camera pans to a large red box with black question marks with fireworks going off in the background."I really,really hope the winner picks the box." says Chris grinning,"oh look here comes the first contestant now".

A boat pulls up to the dock and a girl steps off. She is skinny and a bit pale with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and has a petite figure. She is wearing a red and blue plaid button up shirt with a white undershirt, blue jean pants,and brown boots. she has a digital wrist watch on her right hand and a gold necklace/locket.

"Hello marina. how you doing today?" asked Chris. "oh i'm doing fine, got a bit of a head ache though". said marina "And i also-". Chris cuts her off. "Yeah,yeah,yeah, don't care, our next contestant is here!"

Another boat pulls up, and this time a boy steps off. He has wavy dirty blonde hair, shining blue eyes and is slightly muscular. He is wearing black hoodie, a black v-neck,skinny black pants and blue converse. He has tan skin,and a small scar along his left eye. Other than that he has no noticeable features.

"Yo" the boy simply said,"Is this where we'll be staying" he added. "Hey eric, what up Bro"?asked Chris. "Bro"? said eric obviously making fun of Chris. "Yeah isn't what you cool hip kids say now and days? asked an embarrassed Chris. "Uh sure, whatever, _Bro_". Eric walks over to Marina. "Hi" marina says introducing herself to eric,"My name is marina". "My name is Eric,Pleasure to meet your acquaintance". replied eric very smoothly, and marina just cant help but blush and eric smirks at the camera.

"Anyways, welcome the smartest kid in his entire home town,Joesph!" Chris said welcoming the next contestant. The boy is medium height, has black curly hair, brown eyes, and is Mexican. he is wearing a purple t-shirt with the words grizzly high school stompers and a bear on it and tan cargo shorts with green sneakers. He is wearing a gold Rolex watch and a black pair of glasses. "Hey guys it's good to be here. I've seen a lot of episodes of survivor and I think that i have this entire game pretty much figured out" said Joesph very matter of fact. "i got this one in the bag". "Oh is that right"? asked Chris with an evil smile, "well you'll soon find out that this is _no_ survivor". "Um,ok"? said Joesph backing away slowly. He goes and stands next to eric and marina." hey guys" he says to the both of them,marina waves while eric just shakes his head,"Ok then" says Joesph.

"Please welcome the very charming and savvy,Eugene!" said Chris . The camera goes to yet another boy just stepping off the boat. He is tall, with shaggy black hair,grey eyes and teeth so white that you could be blinded if you look directly at them. He is wearing a white button up dress shirt, skinny leather pants, and blue Adidas shoes with orange socks. but his most noticeable feature is the long scar going from the bottom of his left eye curving to his chin.

"Hello everybody ,nice to meet you all!" he said in a charming British voice. "Wow, his voice makes him sound amazing." says Joesph mesmerized by his voice. "Thanks man." replied Eugene.

"Ok Eugene that's enough schmoozing for now,go stand with the others." said Chris wanting the attention back to himself. "Please give a warm welcome to a six time little miss Canada beauty pageant winner, the one and only Charlotte Weathers!

(cricket chirps)

Eric breaks the silence,"who?" he asked.

"Me," says a girl stepping off the boat. She has long blonde hair,sparkling blue eyes,her finger nails are painted pink, and she has bright white teeth. She is wearing a pink sweater, white skirt,white high heels, and oddly enough a small tiara on her head. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Nope" says marina

"Doesn't ring a bell" says Joesph

"Whats your name again?" asked Eugene

"Oh im so sorry! I totally get it, your all star struck! I will try not to dazzle you with my beauty" she said sweetly."I'm sure you'll remember me soon, just think about it i was the baby in that diaper commercial 15 years ago"

"Uh i was like 1 year old 15 years ago" said marina

"Me too" said Eugene

"Moving on" said Chris "NEXT CAMPER PLEASE!" he yells

Another boat pulls up, and a boy steps out. The boy is very muscular and tall, he has short black hair, green eyes, and very tan skin. He is wearing a tight red polo shirt,and blue jean shorts with green Nike cleats for baseball. He has a gold chain around his neck and a gold ring on his finger with diamond earrings and a gold watch.

"What up losers" he asks very loud and arrogantly,"I heard that some of think that you have a chance of winning this game, but I am here to let you know that you are dead wrong. I am the top dog of this game i am the big dog!. he then starts barking like a dog.

"Oh this douche has got to go" says Eugene to himself

"And don't you losers forget it" adds the guy

" Hey watch who you call a loser. Mark go stand next to everyone else" says chris

Chris is met with the complaints from the other campers.

"Does he have to?" asked marina

Mark walks over to charlotte and stands next to her.

"Hey sweetheart. how you doing?" he asks flirting. And charlotte giggles while eric rolls his eyes.

"Ah here comes my favorite little comic reader, say hello to Elaine everyone!" announces chris.

A short girl with red hair, brown eyes, and tan skin steps off the boat. **(She is about the same size of beth from the original series). **She is wearing a Spiderman t -shirt, tan khakis, and a batman sweatshirt on top of the Spiderman shirt.

"Hey guys" Elaine says very nicely

"Hey Elaine. Did you bring your comics" Chris asked

"Odin's beard, of course I did! I never leave home without them" said Elaine holding her suitcase.

"Ok go stand with everyone else. Oh our next camper is here." said Chris

Another girl steps off of the boat. The girl is wearing a red tank top,a black leather jacket, tight leather pants, and red high heels. She has black hair in a ponytail, dark skin, and teal eyes. Her ears are pierced,so is her lip.

"Check it out, it's a female version of steven Tyler" joked eric

"Janet, your looking very cool right now" said Chris,"Why don't you go stand with everyone else"

"Whatever." was her simple response.

"Ok next camper please" said Chris,"wow dude your tall" he said as the next camper steps off the boat

"Thanks," said the boy. The boy is very tall for his age, with curly black hair, brown eyes, and a toothy grin. He is wearing a yellow baseball shirt and faded blue jean pants with red converse.

"Hi guys i'm Brian and i hope we can all be friends!" he said eagerly

"doubt it" said mark rudely

"wow you people are my competition? This is going to be very easy." said a voice behind everyone.

They turn around to see a girl with blonde hair, piercing brown eyes and tan skin. She is wearing a green tank top,black short shorts,and pink jordan shoes. She has a certain fire in her eyes that tells you not to mess with her.

"Oh hey well if it isnt the cunning and beautiful Sarah ." said chris introducing her.

"Not just beautiful and cunning, but smart too." sarah said bragging

"Another arrogant teen, yay." Chris sighed. "Well, here comes another camper hopefully this one turns out better."

A boy gets off the boat and he has dark blonde hair that is slicked all the way back,he has a chisled face, ocean blue eyes,and great cheek bones. He is wearing a navy blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, black shoes, and a wristwatch. And he is very handsome.

"Wow logan. Your like, really good looking" said an awestruck Chris

"I dont know whether to be feel thanked or creeped out." said a pondering logan

"Both" replied chris. "Now go stand with them, i think our last 3 contestants are here"

And he is right the last three campers are 2 girls and 1 boy.

The first girl has red hair,brown eyes, curvy body and good cheekbones. She is wearing a grey zoo-york t-shirt, green tights,and white ballerina shoes. She is medium height and has good skin. This is molly.

The second girl has wavy brown hair,black eyes, and is very thin. She is wearing a brown blouse over blue jean pants, and black boots. She is also wearing a brown beannie on her head. This is alice.

And the last is very skinny and scrawny boy who is short. He has brown eyes, and short wavy brown hair. He is wearing a light green shirt,and cargo shorts. He is also wearing glasses. This is james.

"Finally the last people. Welcome to wawanakwa island molly,alice, and james. Im chris mclean!" said an eager chris.

"Wow i cant wait to check out the ecosystem on this island." said the nerdy james

"This place looked alot better in the brochure" noted molly

"Ok kiddies follow me and ill show you around the campsite." said chris

All the campers pick up their things and begin following chris.

"So " chris began saying "You will be staying here for the next eight weeks with 13 others. They are your freinds , your teamates ,

Brian and elaine look at each other and smile.

"Your enemies" chris continued

Sarah and mark exchange a glare at one another.

"And maybe even your future boyfreind or girlfreind." chris finished

Marina glances at Eric and sighs.

"And remember, Drama equals ratings." Instructed chris. "Now let me introduce you to the outhouse confessional".

**-CONFESSION CAM-**

Chris: In here you can reveal deep personal about yourself, talk strategy, or other stuff that i dont really care about.

Joesph : So i think that ive got a pretty solid plan for getting to the finals. Stage 1: make friends, Step 2: convince my teammates that since I'm smart I could be an asset, And Step 3: make alliance and get as far as i can using my wits and brains. I believe that I could win this show.

Mark : Do i think that im going to win this game? No. I dont think im going to win, i KNOW im going to win!

Marina : So... hi. I promised myself that this summer i would get out the house and actually have fun and try to get a boyfreind. And despite my younger brother telling me that it was unlikely that last part would happen i still have confidence in myself.

Alice : I cant wait till i get that sweet half of a million dollars in my hands. The only real competition i have is the jock and the smart guy, but once their out of the way there's nothing stopping me.

Elaine : Wow im actually on t.v! There hasnt been a greater moment than when The Avengers defeated Thanos and got the infinity gauntlet. Yay!

Brian : This is gonna be awesome! im so glad i let my little sister talk me into this show.

Sarah : I have a full proof plan for winning the show. What is it you ask? Well now's not the time to reveal it, in due time.

Charlotte: Yes, yes i know what some of you are thinking. Why is a famous beauty pagent winner comepeting on a unknown reality show? Well this is part 2 of my life plan. First it's win beauty pagent, then win reality show, then become famous movie star, and last it's to die and date jesus in heaven. Its gonna be great.

Eugene: Im excited about this. I feel like i could really win this show.

Janet: If i win this show i will buy a music stadium and only allow my favorite bands to play there.

Eric : Out of all the people here only 2 seem to be the biggest threat in the entire game. And only one person seems to be normal.

Logan : When people first get a good look at me they immediatly thinnk that i am arragont and very self centered,but actually im very down to earth and good natured. Plus they think i look like a 1980's ski movie villain.

James : Wow everyone here seems so nice and cool i cant wait to make freinds.

Molly : (just sits there)

Chris : Yup those are our competiters. Weird bunch arent they?

**END CONFESSION**

"Ok now follow me to the campfire pit please." said chris instructing the teens.

The campers do as their told and follow chris. When they get there they each take a seat on a log.

"Ok, this is where the elimination ceremony will take place each night after a challenge. The losing team will have to vote someone of the team and will have to walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers. And they can never come back. EVER!" said chris overdramaticly.

"Are you lying?" asked logan from the crowd. "Cuse it seems that your lying and this, is gonna come back and bite us on the ass later."

"Anyways it's time for your first challenge" said chris

"Already?" asked marina.

"Yeah, were on a schedule. Your first challenge is to find all 3 totems that are spread all around the island. Whoever gets to the dock with all of them gets to pick the teams." said chris

"Wow. Thats awesome!" said joesph

"Ok get ready in , 3...

All the campers get in starting position.

"2..."

The campers are prepped.

"1...Go!" yelled chris.

All the campers scatter and run off to find the totems.

"Well this is going to be good" laughed chris.

**Stay tuned for chapter 2 guys and gals!**


End file.
